Grease Monkey
by texasbella
Summary: DRABBLE Star crossed lovers forbidden by their stations to be together.  Can true love span not only time, but galaxies as well?  Rated M for language and intergalactic citrus and maybe S for silliness. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer has the rights to Twilight and The Host…she doesn't have the rights to the inner workings of my sleep deprived mind.**

**A/N: Howdy ya'll…are you ready for another drabble weekend? In case you aren't aware, kitkat681, theonlykyla, lvtwilight09 and myself all agreed to a little good natured "drabble war." We will start posting the drabbles we each wrote yesterday today and on through the weekend, I promise no babies or Crackedwards in this one! Please show everyone your love!**

**This is not beta'd, only pre-read by Nicole and wait for it…MY HUSBAND! Hehe…he might have even helped me figure out the ending. Hope you enjoy it…**

1 BPOV

The night I was exiled fire rained down on the earth.

The news called it a meteor shower.

I called it beautiful.

Exhilarating.

Freedom.

I belonged to no one but myself now.

My rules.

My game.

My existence.

I became Bella Swan.

Beautiful changeling.

I thought it ironically appropriate.

I found the perfect mold.

Pretty but plain.

I needed to blend in.

I needed to forget lest I fade from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: by the way...this is a short one...only 19 chapters. I did write it in one day after all. Thank you for the reviews that have come in thus far!**

**Kitkat681 has started posting her drabble, Strangers On a Train...go get sprayed by some blue gunk...hehe.**

**theonlykyla has also started posting hers, Measures of Time...VERY sweet so far!**

2

I drifted for a while.

Then, I found Jake.

I walked up to the run down garage off of 101.

The 'Help Wanted' sign calling me.

"Do you know anything about mechanics?" he asked, eyeing me warily.

"No, but I'm a fast learner," I replied, using my feminine curves to entice.

"Is that so?" he answered, flashing a bright smile at me.

I proved it with my body.

His mind was simple, as were all males of this world.

I easily absorbed his knowledge as I fed on his sexual energy.

He claimed that I 'rocked his world.'

I just smiled.

It would have been rude to tell him the truth.

That fucking a dog would have been more exciting.

**Come on...did anyone else giggle with the last line?**


	3. Chapter 3

Best review to chapter 2 goes to **kitkat68**1, hands down, we're cracking up over it in my group on FB (TexasBella's Darlin's...if you want to come play...I hand out rose tipped floggers to newbies!)

Ewww...what did you do texasbella? Alienella is gonna get worms now...She is gonna be scooting around rubbing her butt on the carpet...

3

Of course he hired me after that.

I not only answered every technical question he could think of, I demonstrated my new found knowledge on the next few customers.

A tire rotation.

A replaced fan belt.

A replaced transmission.

The townsfolk warmed up to me over time.

Said I was as good as Jake but easier on the eyes.

They called me Grease Monkey.

Because I always had grease on my hands and was quick like a monkey they said.

**Oh...and in case you aren't aware of it... the Short-n-Sweet Awards are open for nominations. Do you have a favorite drabble or short story (no more than 1k words chapter) that is under 2k reviews? Go nominate them at www . shortnsweetawards . blogspot . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! lvtwilight09 has now risen and joined the ranks! her slash drabble, A Broken Vow, has debuted!**

Wow...ya'll really don't like Bella needing to rely on Jake...hmmm, hope this chap doesn't disappoint ya...

4

I nourished my body at the diner.

I nourished my true being on Jake, occasionally, when business was slow.

But I fed better on the rough ones.

The motorcycle groups that passed through, stopping to get a spark plug replaced or a clutch repaired.

They were always surprised when I showed up at their make shift camps.

But they were more than happy to have a 'gang bang good time.'

I always left, full of energy, feeling powerful.

While they all slept where they fell.

Their spent cocks flapping in the breeze.

The threatening memory of that one night tamped down once again.

The coupling that was not ordained, forgotten…for a time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I give big hug and welcome to chiromom...seriously...you just blew up my inbox! hope you enjoy your perusings m'dear!**

**And to clarify on the last chapter...her 'feedings' need to be energy, sexual energy is the most potent, and easiest for her to take without alerting the 'host' to the fact that she is feeding since they are a little distracted...she CAN kill while 'feeding' but she doesn't...usually**

5

Five years passed.

I'd left twice.

Taking extended 'vacations.'

I was really searching for him.

The reason for my exile.

It was madness to do so.

Self-inflicted torture.

He was a prince.

I was nothing.

No doubt he was forgiven at the price of my casting out.

No doubt that he had forgotten me as soon as he'd finished inside me.

I fed heavily as I searched, leaving behind their husks in darkened alleys and abandoned warehouses.

I finally accepted that I was alone in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Are ya'll still with me? **

6

Five more years passed.

I was becoming restless.

Bored.

Jake had aged quickly.

Guess I drained him of too much energy.

He looked haggard.

I still looked young.

Though I knew I was fading from the inside.

I needed a change.

Maybe a new town?

Being in a small town had its perks.

Everyone is friendly.

Everyone cares.

Everyone knows all about you.

Or, at least they think they do.

Perhaps I should try a big city?

The pain is getting harder to bear.

Harder to ignore.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I'm just finishing an oil change when I hear it.

The deep rumble.

It comes closer.

My heart rate picks up.

I turn my back to the opening of the garage, busying myself with organizing the wrenches.

Jake is out today.

He is out most days now.

The walls seem to vibrate as it comes to a stop just outside… idles, then chokes and splutters.

I can feel my body reacting, my hunger growing as a fiery tingle caresses my flesh.

"Hello."

I cum from that one word.

The power that it holds.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has alerted, read and reviewed this so far! This will be the last one for today...I want to give you more, but we all agreed to space these out...so you'll get the rest tomorrow! Don't forget to check out the other drabbles: A Broken Vow (lvtwilight09) Measures of Time (theonlykyla) and Strangers On a Train (kitkat681) See ya'll in the morning...with a change in the POV...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well now…it seems no one wanted me to leave it there! And lvtwilight09 said she'd post on up to 12, half of her story…so, guess I'll keep going a bit more…maybe ya'll can convince me to do the whole thing tonight?**

8 EPOV

Over ten years I'd been searching.

For her.

For my only reason to exist.

When I'd discovered we'd been ratted out by Lauren, I'd killed her.

Then I'd given up my birthright by following her into the cosmos.

Her vapor trail only faintly visible.

Then non-existent as it had entered the earth's atmosphere and splintered over the US.

I'd combed the large cities, thinking she would try to disappear into the large crowds.

Hated that I'd had to feed on the females of this world.

But I had to have the energy.

To find her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE my girls!**

**kitkat681: Yes you did texasbella...so we had a Slutward and a Slutella...they better keep it in their pants now...**

**theonlykyla: fuck that...take it out of their pants and have some alienslutsexin'!**

**kitkat681: Well they can have sex with each other...just no more random humping of dogs and skanks...**

**and while kyla and kitkat are bantering over who should be sexin' who, steph is off googling sex bananas and sex melons... apparently brain bleach is required at what comes back...I'm almost tempted to go look**

9

When I didn't find her in the large cities, I'd taken to starting at the northern most point on the Eastern seaboard and state by state, scouring each and every city…large or small.

I was becoming despondent as I was now in Washington State.

Only Alaska and Hawaii remained.

Had she left the continent?

It had been a few years since the headlines had had any news of the unexplained mummified corpses found littering the dark corners.

Corpses I had recognized as having had the life force literally drained out of them.

Each time a new body had been found, I'd veered from my path to rush to that city.

Only to find lingering traces of her essence on the air.

She continued to vanish without a trace.


	10. Chapter 10

10

It was late afternoon when the motorcycle I had 'acquired' began making funny noises.

No longer emitting a smooth purr.

The nearest town was Forks.

Hopefully they had some kind of auto garage or trusting soul that had left their vehicle unlocked with the key in the ignition.

The body I'd inhabited was also making its hunger known.

_Time to feed the human_, I thought bemusedly.

I stopped at the small diner right off the highway.

Partook of the nourishment my body needed.

Asked about an auto shop.

They told me to head over to 101 and see the grease monkey.

They assured me that she'd be able to take care of me.

**This is the halfway mark...should I stop?**


	11. Chapter 11

**My poor wifey, Arc Morpheus (are you reading her beautiful Lost in Bella & Edward) is succumbing to split personalities over this...I just have to post more...plus, ya'll beg so nicely :)**

11

Having thanked my waitress and tipped her what I could with my meager remaining cash, I mounted the motorcycle and finally got it to turn over after four tries.

Hoping that the bike would run long enough to get me to 'the grease monkey,' I pulled out onto the stretch of road.

Intrigued slightly by the idea of a female auto mechanic.

I replayed the directions the waitress had given me and drove cautiously.

As I got closer to my destination, I realized the humming sensation going through my body wasn't from the metal between my legs.

My very being was vibrating.

She was near.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I pulled up to the open door of the garage and tried homing in on where the intense sensation was coming from.

The motorcycle idled for a moment before giving up and dying.

With the silence, I zeroed in on her.

I dismounted from the bike and stepped inside.

She was at the back of the garage, turned away from me.

The form she'd chosen was petite, with long thick hair fixed in a ponytail on top of her head. Her body was hidden under a set of grease stained coveralls.

It was her.

I was sure of it.

I collected my energy and pushed it into one word…hello.

**okay...all together now...*swoon***


	13. Chapter 13

**imsonotdoingthis offered me her first born to keep posting...thanks darlin'...but I've got 3 that I'm already trying to get OUT of the house! LOL...**

13

I watched her form tremble.

Her pure essence filled the room and I felt as if I'd been electrocuted.

The tool she'd been holding clattered to the floor as she gripped the table until her knuckles were white.

I stepped closer, my own essence fighting to break free of this earthly form.

A soft glow appeared around her as she slowly turned to face me.

I looked down at my tingling hand and saw the same light illuminating me.

I'd found her…at last.


	14. Chapter 14

14 BPOV

It was _him._

Had he come to destroy me for good?

There was no escaping if he had.

He'd claimed me and I was trapped by his potency.

Such raw power…it had been over a decade since I'd felt anything like it.

The last time had been in his embrace…and this was only a fraction of what that had been.

I had truly forgotten what it was to just…be.

We had to get out of here.

Away from this public place.

Whether he meant me harm or not, his mere presence was going to force me to shed this human shell.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I turned to face him.

To beg for our departure.

He had chosen well for his human form.

He was tall and lean, but I could tell he was muscled beneath his jeans and fitted tee.

His face held strong lines, his eyes a piercing green which began to shine like rare emeralds as he started to glow. The hair atop his head reminded me of liquid copper.

"Edward," I choked on my vocal chords. "We have to leave this place…NOW."

He nodded and briskly moved towards me.

I had no time to react before his arms were around me.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I felt as if I were floating through air as he lifted me and carried me to the motorcycle he'd arrived on.

No sooner had he gotten us situated on it, did it roar loudly…the pure energy of our combined presence bringing it to life.

"Hold on," he commanded and I did.

We flew down the road at a death defying speed, the wind whipping my hair around our faces.

Every second we were together it was becoming harder to hold onto this form.

On impulse, I buried my face against his neck and began placing kisses over his skin.

Anything to help keep me bound to this flesh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ya'll are a horny bunch...lol**

17 EPOV

I could feel her behind me, soaking into my very core.

I scanned the highway, looking for some place to pull off.

All I saw was green.

I needed her.

Needed to reclaim what was mine.

Without hindrance of these weak bodies.

Her lips pressed into my neck and my eyes closed as a sense of peace washed over me.

I turned to kiss her, failing to notice the 18-wheeler barreling down on us.

**um *points over shoulder at the hubs* he wrote that last line...**


	18. Chapter 18

**oh dear lord...THANKYOU for the reviews on the last one...I shared them all with the hubs...I think he might have a better appreciation of why I love to do this now!**

**do ya trust me?**

18

Her mouth opened to me.

I dipped my tongue into her, lapping at her sweet effervescence as it poured from her.

Her hands gripped desperately at me, trying to pull me closer.

I twisted on the seat, giving her room to maneuver around in front of me.

Her legs locked around me.

I could feel her heat against me.

Our kiss deepened.

A loud horn blared.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Upon impact, we broke free.

As we left the mortal shells behind, we rose above the fire and smoke.

The raw vitality of our beings intermingling.

Melding into one as we climbed ever higher, shining brightly.

Pure energy.

Swirling and blending, coming together.

Total intergalactic orgasmic bliss.

Through the atmosphere we ascended.

The galaxy opened her arms to us.

We took our place in the stars.

Extraterrestrial lovers forever more.

The End

**That's all folks...**

**What can I say...one day to plan and write does not a Crackedward make...still hope you had fun and are left feeling tingling and effervescent! **

**HUGE THANKS to everyone that reviewed and made my day brighter! Every last one of you ROCK! **

kitkat681  
>theonlykyla<br>lvtwilight09  
>biblepam<br>Arc Morpheus  
>KimberlyAnnT<br>mamacat20  
>sassygirl156<br>aaronsmomma2002  
>Danie86<br>mmsinful  
>mommymac0508<br>CullensTwiMistress  
>FFLoverLaura<br>Teresa R  
>imsonotdoingthis<br>KelseyNicole08  
>princess07890<br>eliza41  
>puzzypower<br>TwilightLover1910  
>chartwilightmom<br>twilight mum69  
>jpe<br>KristineM  
>secretgeek17<br>dazzleglo  
>Iam1hotmess<br>angelasoto  
>justluey<br>catvet1999  
>kroseph<br>nails233  
>BlueEyeBrat<br>HeartOfDarkess  
>csuter<p>

**xoxoxo, texasbella**


End file.
